Obadiah Stane
Armored Adentures Series After Howard Stark rejects Stane's plans to weaponize the Earth Mover project, he is believed to have caused the aircraft that the Stark's were on to explode, killing Howard Stark, but leaving Tony a survivor, and continues to deny any involvement in the crash. After this, Obadiah becomes the new CEO of Stark International, as Tony is too young to assume the post, and ignores the boy's request to be involved. When Tony Stark first becomes Iron Man, Obadiah (who is unaware that Tony is Iron Man) immediately becomes interested in his armor, and tries to get Iron Man to join him. In Iron, Forged in Fire Part 2, Obadiah tests out the new weaponized Earth Movers against Iron Man only for the Mandarin to attack and target one of the Makluan Rings that Obadiah is wearing. Obadiah quickly surrenders the ring to the Mandarin. After a brief fight between the Mandarin and Iron Man, Obadiah tries one last time to get Iron Man to join him, in vain. In Cold War, it is revealed that Stane was responsible for the disfiguration of Donnie Gill, the scientist who became Blizzard. In an attempt to create a new weapon, Blizzard and Iron Man make and alliance against him, but Iron Man (understanding that Blizzard has no consideration in killing innocent people to get Stane) eventually turns against him and reluctantly saves Stane from the freezing villain. Instead of thanking him, Obadiah expresses his disappointment that Iron Man is still alive, and vows to take the armor from him. Losing patience with his threats, Iron Man just answers "Your time is coming. Stane", before shooting his camera. In Field Trip, it is revealed that Stane has a daughter named Whitney Stane. He has no serious interest in his daughter, except for her homework and she apparently dislikes him. This later causes her to become Madame Masque and impersonate him and then frame Iron Man. In Seeing Red, he makes a deal with Project Pegasus scientist Anton Harchov to sponsor the research that anton is working on. Obadiah has the Crimson Dynamo upgraded before sending it with O'Brian (Stane's head of security) to get Iron Man. Though the Crimson Dynamo succeeds in capturing the hero, Iron Man is able to escape before the open the armor thanks to a diversion caused by Pepper. After the Crimson Dynamo is defeated by Iron Man in his own Dynamo armor and the Technovore virus eliminating the data on the Iron Man armor and the Crimson Dynamo armor, Obadiah tells his secretary to tell Anton that his offer is rescinded. In Best Served Cold, Madame Masque makes one of her attempts on her father's life which is when Obadiah learns of her true identity upon being subdued. When Whitney falls ill from the effects of her mask, Obadiah calls in Tony to tell him about the mask. In order to obtain a cure for Whitney, Tony takes the Arctic armor to an abandoned arctic base where an unrefined ore is located to help sure Whitney. Obadiah thaws out Blizzard and places an explosive on his costume in order to get him to obtain the ore first. When Blizzard goes back on the deal and freezes the explosive, he attacks Obadiah only to end up fighting Iron Man and Madame Masque. After Blizzard is defeated, Iron Man knocks out Obadiah so that Madame Masque couldn't kill him. After Whitney is cured, Obadiah thanks Tony for curing his daughter. Personality Obadiah Stane is a ruthless businessman who only cares about results in life. He also has a big ego. When he discovered Iron Man, he was single-minded in acquiring his armored suit to reverse-engineer and make weapons out of at Stark International by any means. When Stane couldn't convince him with money, they became enemies when Stane tried to take his suit many times by either capturing or eliminating him. As the current CEO of Stark International, Obadiah wants to use the company to build and sell weapons to people to make a higher profit, without considering the deaths that they would cause, unlike the former CEO, Howard Stark. Although he is depicted as a main antagonist, Obadiah has shown several times in his own way, that he's a decent man. *When he banned Tony Stark from Stark International, he was really following his father's wishes for Tony to be a normal teenager until he takes over when he turns 18. *When it looked like that he was the one who hired Ghost to kill Tony Stark, he was really calling the FBI to warn them about the attempted assassination. *When he modified the second Crimson Dynamo to capture Iron Man, he scolded his associate, Anton Harchov, for putting thousands of innocent lives at risk while doing it, saying that "I may make weapons, but I'm no murderer". Blood Vow Revenge It's revealed that Stane has a son by Sasha. When Sasha revealed that at first he didn't believe her but after showing up with Zack at a party Stane becomes horrified when he realized Sasha was right and begins to have flashbacks of that night 6 years ago. Category:Iron Man Category:Characters